


Confusion

by prompom



Series: WUMPTOBER 2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Altered Mental States, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompom/pseuds/prompom
Summary: Gladio is afflicted with confusion during a fight with some mindflayers---Promptis is mentioned briefly





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Wumptober day 3 - delirium

Mindflayers were tricky daemons to fight. They could move surprisingly quickly given their size and it was very difficult to get out of their tentacles when they grabbed you. They could also release a fog which when inhaled, made you feel weak and dizzy.

As Prompto just found out.

He was at the outskirts of the battle, shooting as normal, when one released the white fog in his direction. Prompto wasn't paying attention to that particular Mindflayer, he was watching the one which was trying its hardest to devour Noct. He realised however when he was surrounded.

Prompto tried to not breathe it in, but he couldn't do it for long. The adrenaline from the battle was making him breathe heavily and within a minute his body was screaming for oxygen.

The effect was instantaneous. His senses felt muffled and he couldn't make sense of anything. He slowly came to the realisation that the Mindflayer that had weakened him was making its way over.

He heard muffled shouting from the other three but couldn't make sense of that either.

There was a shadow of movement before the Mindflayer and its approach was halted. He felt something smack into his back then something wet trickle down his skin.

Everything came back into sharp focus. Gladio was fighting off the Mindflayer with his shield.

"You okay Prompto?" Ignis asked.

"Yep, thanks Iggy"

Ignis nodded before jumping back into the battle with the Mindflayer that Noct was fighting.

The Mindflayer that Gladio was fighting, had managed to wrap its tentacles around him and was trying to press its body onto his face. Prompto knew that move. It was going to confuse Gladio so he would be easier prey later.

Prompto loaded a starshell bullet into his gun and pointed it at the sky. He pulled the trigger.

The dark sky was lit up.

Both the Mindflayers screeched and tried to retreat from the light. 

Noct used the distraction to defeat one, while Ignis destroyed the other.

Gladio was still bent over, hands on his knees. Prompto patted him on the back. "Its over big guy"

Gladio looked up. Prompto realised it was too late and he had been inflicted with confusion. He tried to back up a little but lost his balance tripping on an old piece of rubble. He glanced down to see where he was putting his feet. 

Before he knew it, Gladio was jumping at him, shield in hand.

"Gladio!"

Prompto managed to avoid him for a second but he tripped over his own feet and landed on his back, hard. He tried to scramble backwards but Gladio was too fast. He raised his shield above his head and brought the edge of it down onto Prompto's chest with crushing force.

It hurt so much he couldn't breathe in. His breath was trapped in his chest. His vision started to go spotty. 

He could hear Noct and Iggy fighting with Gladio but wasn't sure what was going on. All he could concentrate on was the burning pain in his chest.

"Prompto, you've got to breathe"

He shook his head. It hurt too much.

Someone's hand was in his hair, stroking it gently. "Breathe"

His body let out a short cough. It felt like his lungs were on fire. He took in a shallow breath. The pain was unbearable but he continued.

Prompto's vision slowly came back. Ignis was kneeling next to him, looking worried. Noct was on the other side, his hand in Prompto's hair. Gladio was standing back, guilt etched into every fibre of his body.

The light from the starshell had faded, leaving only light from the waxing moon. 

"Prompto, I need to check your ribs. I think they're broken" Ignis said gently.

Prompto shook his head, unable to speak. The only one who had seen him without a shirt on was Noct, and that was with a low light and between frantic kisses and fumbling hands. 

The last thing he wanted was for them to see his shame. The stretch marks from an overweight childhood. The scars from when he punished himself for putting weight back on. Not when they all looked like they had been carved out of marble in the most perfect design of a human possible.

Noct was the only one who knew and he looked at Prompto knowingly. "Iggy, I can check" Noct said.

"Noctis you're not trained as a medic" Ignis replied shortly. "You can end up hurting him more"

Noct's hand left Prompto's hair. "Can I talk to you over there?"

Both men walked off, leaving Prompto on the cold forest floor. Gladio came over cautiously. "I'm really sorry Prompto"

Prompto wanted to tell him it was okay but he couldn't get enough air in his lungs to breathe. It wasn't Gladio's fault after all; it was the spell.

Ignis and Noct came back.

"Noctis has explained the situation. Him and Gladio will stand guard so it'll just be me and you." Ignis knelt close. "I promise I won't look at anything apart from your ribs, okay?" He added with a whisper.

Prompto was still hesitant, but agreed. He knew he needed medical attention.

Just as promised, Gladio and Noct stood about ten feet away, both with their backs to him. Ignis gently sat Prompto up, he could feel the broken ends of his ribs rubbing together painfully.

Ignis eased his jacket off, and then his vest. Prompto would have crossed his arms over his stomach if it didn't hurt to move so much. Ignis looked at his chest with a critical eye, then gently pressed down. Prompto let out a yelp. That hurt.

"Just as I suspected" Ignis muttered. "We'll have to bandage it up"

"Can I just have a potion or something?" Prompto asked through gritted teeth.

"I'd rather they set a bit in their own first. The healing process might knock the bones out of alignment and puncture your lungs. You're lucky enough that hasn't happened now"

Prompto nodded. Ignis knew what he was talking about, but he wouldn't be looking forward to this recovery process at all.

"Lift your arms for me." Ignis summoned a roll of bandage from the armiger. He paused for a second then summoned another.

Prompto raised his arms slightly, but the pain was too much to continue. "It hurts too much Iggy"

"Its fine. I should be able to do it"

Ignis bit his lip in concentration as he wound the bandage around Prompto's chest. It took a while, but when he was done Prompto found the pain wasn't unbearable when he breathed anymore. 

"That should do it" 

"Thanks Iggy"

Ignis smiled softly. "Now let's get your clothes back on and get you up"

Noctis gingerly hugged him. 

"I'm sorry Prompto" Gladio said again.

Prompto forced himself to smile. "It's fine big guy, you didn't mean it"

If anyone noticed that Prompto was a little skittish around Gladio over the next few weeks, they didn't mention it.


End file.
